royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Libby Hearts
Libby Hearts is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. After her true sister Lizzie Hearts became the next queen of hearts, she want to be the 2nd next queen of hearts. Although she was thinking of having her own destiny, but she does not want to disappoint her mother and Lizzie. She needs the right of being the queen of hearts and playing poker. She is quite bossy when was in wonderland and she did not got invite to her mother's birthday party during way to wonderland. She needs help of making new friends, however she does have anger issues just like Daniel Kean also known as her crush. She is proud of her destiny and becoming a true future queen. She wants everyone to know what it takes to become queen of wonderland. Personality Libby used to be spoiled, jealous, and aggressive when she was young. But now she learns how to make new friends from Denise Dutchlace and Redlyn Red. She is also frequent selfishness, stubborn, very wealthy. Now she is kind, caring, proud, smart, and very loyal. Appearance Libby has fair skin with white powder makeup that she puts on. She has dark green eyes. In her book version she paints a dark red heart on her right eye and on her left side she also paints a small heart on her cheek. Sometimes she painted a red heart on her left or her right eye and a small little heart on her cheeks. Like her mother, she has red hair with a hair bun and curls. Her makeup has red and white eye shadow, rosy cheeks and her lips are gorgeous red with a dark red heart in the middle of her lipstick. Setting Libby's setting is her mother and her sister's palace Card Castle in Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location which the life of Ever After rely on. It is home to all Wonderlandians. Family Libby is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and she is the young sister of Lizzie Hearts. Her father is the King of Hearts that he is a small man. Friends Her Best Friends are Erika Magorium, Ruchel Stiltskin, Fardette BlackSwan, and Redlyn Red. Since her old friends in wonderland that she really miss them, but she learns how to become friends in ever after high, instead of being mad at everyone. She is also good friends with Melinda Wormwood, Denise Dutchlace, Gabrielle Geese, Haley PurpleCrayon, and Shirley Larible as well. But her frenemy that she used to be best friend is Connie Jester. Romance She has a romancing crush on Daniel Kean, because he is really good with playing cards and she wants him to be her Knave of Hearts and the Jack of Hearts that is. Pets Ruffles is her adorable dwarf hedgehog. She adopted her at the Wonderland Pet Shop. She also have a light red/pink flamingo named Decka. Decka is a word of "Decks of Cards" At her home in Wonderland she has 2 adorable kittens named Diamonds and Spade. Diamonds she a red and white kitten and Spade is a black and white kitten. And she has a white rabbit with hearts is Sweetheart. she was thinking of getting a dog, but does not have enough room for one right now. Powers She can do card tricks and also create thinks with her playing cards. She even has the power to cut think with just her small finger. Just like her sister Lizzie Hearts. Early Life During Way Too Wonderland, When Libby was 5 years old, she was not invited to her mother's birthday. Her punishment is to stay in her Card Castle with her father while her mom is having fun. She even did not get a chance to see her sister Lizzie. She was very disappointing at herself. She got an tantrum and shouting "Of with your heads, all of you!!!" She does not want to be mean and naughty princess of hearts. She wants to be nice and kind like other princesses do. But now she got to Ever After High and she was kind of moody and annoying. However she needs to calm down and never after become a trunch, thanks to her new friend Melinda Wormwood daughter of Matilda got a chance of becoming nice to each other and everyone else in Ever After High. Bio: Alignment: Royal Parents: The Queen of Hearts Parent's Story: Alice in Wonderland Roommate: Gabrielle Geese Secret Heart's Desire: I want to become a good queen of hearts, and I do not want to become a rude and naughty princess. I just want to become a true and kind queen of hearts. My "Magic" Touch: I can create with my magic playing cards and using my small finger for sliding of anything, but not just for cards. Storybook Romance Status: Oh my hearts!! I just wish my true heart romance Daniel Kean will be my Knave of Hearts. He is soo good at his card games. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I mostly hate shouting and scaring people off, I must loose my temper! Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management and Wonderland Rules, Its time for me for becoming a true future queen of wonderland after my sister. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy, I really do not want to become a villain! I command myself as a sweet and loving queen. Best Friends Forever After: Erika Magorium and Fardette BlackSwan. Erika is going to be my true next mad hatter and her grandfather's emporium of course. And Fardette BlackSwan a wonderful ballet dancer and she got hexcellent moves to. Class Schedule * Kingdom Management * General Villainy * Advanced Ballet * Magicology * Science & Sorcery * Riddle Class-ic * Art * Cooking Class-ic * Wonderland Rules * Circus Training Outfit:Original wears a red top with a heart design on it, she wears puffy red sleeves and wears a heart necklace, she wears a golden crown with hearts on. She wears and red skirt with fancy heart pattern and her peplums are yellow gold with a checker board pattern on it. And she wears red shoes with cards to look like buckles on them. Her accessories are her playing cards that she hold them sometimes, she has a heart shape purse with three different playing cards, She wears a collar that shape into pack of cards, She wears white gloves with red bracelets on, and wears plain white leggings. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * favorite foods are heart shape biscuits and oatmeal granola bars. * Her favorite desserts are strawberry heard-shape tarts and red vanilla cupcakes with red frosting, with card-shape sprinkles on top. * In her book version, she is roommates with Fardette BlackSwan * She enjoys playing croquette, creating with her magic cards, and loves to paint the roses red. She even loves to play golf too. * She is an volunteer of Alissa and Amanda's Fashion and Beauty Salon. * Her flamingo can put her foot up while she is sleeping on taking a nap. * She is quite a good sewer of making dresses of her wonderland style. * She is good at quilting, but not so much. * Her adorable Hedgehog Ruffles is a great circus performer. * She befriends with Melinda Wormwood of her anger issues. * She wants to date with Daniel, but he wants Libby to just be friends instead. * Libby is a sweet and very kind person just like Redlyn Red, but she needs to control her anger. Quotes Gallery Libby Hearts Princess of Hearts Girl.png|Libby the Princess of Hearts Connie Jester's Revenge.png|Libby Hearts and Connie Jester Libby Hearts Basic Artwork 2.png|Libby's Face Paint Star_Sue_Game_Print.jpg.jpg|Libby's ballgown Category:Students Category:Girls Category:Royals Category:Roybels Category:JanelleMeap's OCs Category:Alice In Wonderland Category:Wonderlandians